fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amelia Luka
Amelia Luka (エーミーリア ルカ(狂犬), Ēmīria Ruka), shortened to Amy (エーミー, Ēmī) the sake of simplicity, is a Human Dark Mage that is seen frequently flittering in and out of the land of Ishgar. While her motivations are unknown, or even her origin, when she is seen in Ishgar, she is seen in the company of Jason LaHote, with whom she appears to be a good friend. She is well known for running high debts around the continent, and has been known for cheating in poker games and other forms of gambling to pay off these debts. These feats have earned her the rather unfortunate monikers of the Cheater (如何様師(チアター), Chiatā) and Vanishing Woman (消える 女 Kieru Onna). Appearance Personality At first glance, Amelia may look like a well-mannered, proper lady, judging by her well-kept attire, and overall look, but in reality, she is far from it. Amelia is an eccentric, carefree woman, who, simply put, does whatever she wants, regardless of the consequences, evident by her habits at cheating in poker without a hint of regret, even appearing proud of her ability to cheat so well, and rarely get caught. More often than not, she will be seen indulging in her own hobbies and fun times, most commonly appearing in a new cosplay, at a new location, doing part-time work to pay off debts or simply for quick money, and soon spend them all on food and beverages. In addition, Amelia is very blunt and to-the-point with her attitude, not hiding the fact she very much loves spending time with Jason and his guild, cheerfully inviting them to join her for dinner. Although she is also oblivious to other people's feelings, being seemingly unaware of when she is not welcomed or disliked, or she does, and simply shrugs it off. As a gambler, Amelia has a terrible habit of always getting herself in debt, regardless of how long it's been since she got herself new cash. This more often than not results in her being broke and taking part-time jobs in order to support herself, but strangely never resorts to thievery, despite more than having the means to do so flawlessly, and yet has no problem cheating in poker using her magic. While not inherently violent, infact she prefers avoiding conflict as much as possible, Amelia wouldn't hesitate to engage in combat if the situation calls for it, and the individual cannot be reasoned with, leaving not alot of choices for her. History Amelia's history is generally shrouded in mystery to all. Among precious few who know her full and detailed backstory are among those of the Akatsuki Independent Guild — and in particular, Jason LaHote, who is privileged in the knowledge of every detail of her person life — and do not divulge her history to others out of respect for her wishes. She does openly state, however, that she is from "far away", implying she is not native to Ishgar, but her country of origin remains a mystery as well. Equipment Exalted Blade of Amenotajikarao (天手力男神の尊い剣(聖剣), Amenotajikarao no Seiken): Amelia's only known weapon is referred to as the Exalted Blade of Amenotajikarao; it is one of the blades forged by the legendary Totōsai using the Smithing Magic, and something Amelia swindled out of a unwitting person during one of the rare moments she won a bet. Affectionately nicknamed Gram (グラム, Guramu), partially due to the fact that she finds the name too long, the Exalted Blade of Amenotajikarao is unique as it is a "sword without a blade" (無刃の剣, mujin no ken), and consists solely of the hilt and pommel. While this would initially make the sword worthless, the hilt of made of a unique, unnamed material that channels magical energy with exceptional finesse. Far more refined than Lacrima, it outstrips the modern Phantom Sword, though both share their origins in the Energy Sword spell. With it, Amelia is able to control the shape, size, and "edge" of the "blade" she generates, by funneling magical energy into the sword, she creates a golden blade of pure power. She typically forms the energy into a giant blade, claiming to have modeled the sword after Jason LaHote's Hagetsu. As a technical "light sword", Amelia can control the length of the Amenotajikarao with ease, easily reaching lengths of 3000 cm, considered to be impossible by the standards of any possible light sword, and due lack of weight, can swing this massive blade in a blazing arc of destruction. Furthermore, she can adjust the width of the blade to various sizes, creating a flyswatter, so to speak, crushing the enemy under the mass of energy instead. The energy blade of the Amenotajikarao is approximately 900°C; this heat is enough to easily melt metal, giving the Amenotajikarao the ability to slice through any known metal, with the exception of Orichalcum, whose melting point is far higher. This renders sword-on-sword combat with Amelia nigh impossible unless the user wields Orichalcum-tailored blades, a Phantom Sword, or one of the Divine Tools. Wounds rendered by the Amenotajikarao have the benefit of being immediately cauterized, however, this is not without immense pain. Magic & Abilities Trivia *The blade Ame-no-tajikarao gets its name from a Japanese deity of the same name, who pulled Amaterasu out of the cave she was hiding in to return sunlight to the world.